conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Finansdepartementet av Kalmarunionen
The Finansdepartementet (Ministry of Finance) is a Kalmar Union government ministry responsible for state finance, including the state budget, taxation and economic policy in Kalmar Union. It is led by Tobias Ohlsson. The department must report to the Unionsparlamentet. Organization The Ministry is divided into six departments, in addition to the administration department and the information unit. It has a total of approximately 900 employees, most of whom are economists, lawyers or economists. *'Finance and Administration Department' coordinates the economic policy, and draws limits the use of oil money from the state budget. This department is responsible for making forecasts for economic developments in Baltic Union and make the National Budget, among other things, on the basis of these. The department is also responsible for most of the analysis in long-term program . Finance Department maintains and manages most of the macroeconomic models that the Ministry control. The department is also responsible for making rules for monetary policy. Finance and Administration Department is responsible for Statistics . *'Budget Department' is responsible for producing and revising the state budget. The Budget Department retails bilaterally with each ministry through the budget process. *'Tax Law Department' is responsible for tax legislation and control the Tax Administration and Customs and Excise agencies. Tax Law Department also prepares regulations and circulars which specifies the tax laws, and has primary responsibility for working with changing this. *'Tax Economics Department' analyzes the impact of the tax system and has primary responsibility for revenue estimates relating to both the government's tax and fiscal policy, and the suggestion that the opposition in Parliament every autumn sends ministry to prepare estimates of the impact the proposals. Department reigns of macro-economic models that analyze the real impact of various tax rules. *'Financial Markets Department' in charge of financial market legislation and agency management for the Financial Supervisory Authority . *'Department of Wealth Management' formulates investment strategy for the Union Government Pension Fund, (UGPF) and the Government Pension Fund ("Fund" - often referred to as the "Oil Fund"). The department has monitoring responsibility to Central Bank of Kalmar Union , which manages the Government Pension Fund on behalf of the Ministry, as well as the National Insurance Fund which has been delegated the task of managing the Union Government Pension Fund. Subordinate agencies *Statistics *Kredittilsynet *Customs and Excise *Tax Administration *Centre for Financial Management In addition, the Ministry administers the state's interests in statutory company National Insurance Fund. Departemenet subjects have the answer for the Act on Central Bank of Kalmar Union and the monetary system, but Central Bank of Kalmar Union has an independent equality to the Ministry. The bank can only be instructed by the King. Current budget (2017) All sums in $ million Main figures Expenses *Operating costs: *Investments: *Transfers: *Lending and instalment: *'Total costs': 1,714,000 Income *Operating income: 210,840 *From investments: 23,157 *Taxes and transfers: 1,445,349 *Paybacks: 77,654 *'Total income': 1,757,000 Specifications Operating costs *Military: *State roads: *Railway: *Police and prosecution: *Courts: *Prisons: *Labour and welfare management: *Tax administration: *Pensions to state employees: *Ministries: *State wage negotiations: *Commercial activity: *Other costs: *'Subtotal': Investment costs *State petroleum activity: *Defence: *State roads: *Buildings: *Other buildings: *Railway: *Other investments: *'Subtotal': Transfers *Pension Fund: *Other state budgets: *Municipalities: *Pensions: *Other transfers: *'Subtotal': Dividend: Category:Kalmar UnionCategory:OrganizationsCategory:Government agencies in Kalmar Union